1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polystyrene based polymers containing specific cyclodextrin derivatives, their metal complexes, and a process for producing the polystyrene based polymers. More particularly, it is concerned with novel polystyrene based polymers wherein polyalkylenenpolyamine derivatives of cyclodextrin are introduced to polystyrene at the para-position of certain benzene rings thereof, their metal complexes, and processes for efficiently producing such polystyrene based polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been known that cyclodextrin forms inclusion complexes with many organic compounds, and thus utilizing such properties, cyclodextrin is used to separate organic compounds, or to solubilize slightly soluble organic compounds, such as medicines in an aqueous medium, or to stabilize organic compounds, such as medicines. The inclusion ability and dissolving power of cyclodextrin into water, however, are not sufficient and thus are not practical. Recently, various attempts have been made to improve such inclusion ability, etc., by modification of cyclodextrin, for example, carboxymethylation, esterification using sulfuric acid, etc. However, no modified cyclodextrins having sufficient inclusion ability and dissolving power have been obtained.
We have already discovered that cyclodextrin derivatives containing polyalkylenepolyamino groups and their metal complexes have sufficient inclusion and dissolving abilities. (See Japanese Patent application Nos. 17727/1977 and 17728/1977, now published unexamined patent applications (Kokai tokkyo koho) Nos. 102985/1978 and 102986/1978.) However, since these derivatives and their inclusion complexes are very water-soluble, they are not suitable for use in removal of organic compounds from solutions although they have great capturing ability and selectivity.